Love of my life
by malfoyjojo
Summary: Sirius e Remus, e uma música do Queen. O que poderia acontecer


Sirius se sentia bem. O que era em difícil nos últimos tempos, afinal estavam no meio de uma guerra. Talvez fosse a nicotina fazendo efeito em seu corpo, talvez fosse o garoto dormindo calmamente em sua cama. Acendendo mais um cigarro Sirius olhou para fora novamente, era uma noite quente, até mesmo para julho. Sirius usava apenas uma samba-canção preta caindo pelos quadris, suas tatuagens dos braços e peito expostas.

 _O que diria Dona Walburga se me visse agora?_ Pensou ele, já sabia a resposta, sua mãe odiaria tudo. Odiaria as tatuagens _"coisas de trouxas nojentos"_ diria com desdém, odiaria o cheiro de cigarro e o cigarro em si e odiaria a _companhia_ de Sirius.

 _Ela é uma grande vadia_ ele pensou com um sorriso sarcástico. Sua companhia se mexeu na cama, virando de bruços e soltando um murmúrio incompreensível. Sirius tirou os olhos do céu e colocou toda sua atenção no garoto.

Remus tinha uma força sobre si, sempre tivera. Mas Sirius nunca admitiria isso a ninguém. Remus, tal como Sirius, usava apenas uma cueca e tinha um lençol embolado nos quadris, o cabelo meio amassado e uma expressão angelical.

Black jogou o cigarro, ainda inacabado janela abaixo, não podia ligar menos para o lugar final daquela droga. Queria apenas deitar com seu namorado, e isso o fez. Abraçou o garoto que por muito tempo considerou só um amigo e este se aconchegou nos seus braços inconscientemente.

Black passou as mãos nas inúmeras cicatrizes de Lupin enquanto beijava o cabelo castanho claro do mesmo e sentia o cheiro dele. Aquele cheiro era o favorito do moreno. Chocolate e livros velhos. Sirius nunca imaginaria que o cheiro de livros viria a ser seu favorito. _Não, isso cheira a Remus e não a uma biblioteca_ afirmou mentalmente. _É o Moony_. E em seguida dormiu, feliz e calmamente. Moony estava com ele afinal de contas.

No dia seguinte Remus acordou com o sol em sua cara. _Eu tinha fechado a janela_ reclamou para si. Coçou os olhos e se desvencilhou dos braços do namorado com um pouco de dificuldade, indo em direção ao banheiro, apesar da luz ter o acordado precisava jogar uma água no rosto.

Depois de desligar a torneira, pegou a toalha azul para secar o rosto e olhou para o espelho. As cicatrizes no peito estavam feias. Tinha algumas marcas de mordida no ombro e ele sabia que não havia sido Sirius no calor do momento, a arcada era bem maior. Segurando a vontade de gritar de ódio por Greyback e por si, apertou a pia.

Foi para a cozinha fazer café, era um saco antes de ingerir seu peso em café pela manhã. Estava concentrado nas torradas quando sentiu braços fortes a sua volta e um pequeno beijo no ombro, _bem no lugar da mordida_. O lobisomem sentiu o cheiro familiar de nicotina e menta que vinha do moreno.

\- Não tem nada melhor do que acordar e te ver – Remus riu. Era sempre assim quando ele dormia naquele apartamento no centro de Londres. Sirius ficava extremamente manhoso, o que costumava, na maioria das vezes, em uma foda matinal. Mas não naquele dia, Remus ainda estava cansado por causa da lua cheia, a noite anterior não iria se repetir pela manhã, ele já tinha deixado claro para Sirius que apenas riu em descrença – vou por uma música, espera um pouco.

Sirius foi para a sala, pegou uma fita do Queen e uma do AC/DC, suas bandas trouxas favoritas junto de Pink Floyd. Amaldiçoou James mentalmente por ter pego emprestado tudo relacionado aos Beatles para uma surpresa para Lily. Assim como Lily, Remus amava os Beatles, era a banda favorita de ambos.

Optou por Queen, sabia que Remus gostava mais do Freddie Mercury e engoliu o ciúmes já que uma vez Rem tinha dito que se Freddie quisesse algo com ele, ele não negaria, mesmo que Moony estivesse brincando na ocasião apenas para irritá-lo ainda ficava meio incomodado. É outra, _Freddie era hétero, não? Porque é impossível não se apaixonar por Remus Lupin._

Colocou a música que queria e aumentou o volume. Os primeiros acordes de Love of my life preencheram o apartamento junto da voz única de Freddie Mercury. Foi até Remus e juntando seus corpos começou a cantar junto ao ouvido do licantropo.

 _Love my life, you've hurt me_

 _You've broken my heart_

 _And now you leave me_

A voz de Sirius era um pouco rouca e extremamente deliciosa de ouvir, não era como um cantor profissional, mas mesmo assim Remus nunca trocaria nada em Sirius, e nem admitiria para o mesmo esse pensamento, só aumentaria o ego do moreno.

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Sirius havia tirado o rosto do pescoço do namorado endireitando sua postura e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Remus. Seu rosto estava calmo enquanto cantava, seu cabelo estava jogado de qualquer jeito para trás em uma bagunça linda.

 _Love of my life, don't leave me_

 _You've stolen my love_

 _And now you desert me_

Remus não sabia se olhava para os olhos acinzentados ou para o peito musculoso com as tatuagens que tanto gostava. Decidiu colocar as mãos no abdômen de Sirius e olhar nos olhos.

Love of my life, can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Sirius esperava que aquilo mostrasse para Remus o real sentimento que nutria por ele. O considerava o amor de sua vida. Havia demorado para entender mas agora era claro.

You will remember  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side  
To remind you how I still love you  
I still love you

Eles se olhava de forma tão envolvente, tão única e tão apaixonada. Remus deu um pequeno sorriso tímido fazendo com que Sirius apertasse ainda mais sua cintura.

Hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Yeah

Sirius nem havia terminado o último verso quando Remus colou seus lábios. Era um beijo urgente, necessitado. Passional como sempre era quando se tratava de Sirius Black.

As mãos de Sirius desceram para a bunda de Remus e este entrelaçou o cabelo macio entre seu dedos fazendo carinho na nuca do amado. Sirius deu um risinho convencido quando sentiu um _volume_ entre as pernas do outro. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço, Remus tinha um fraco por beijos nessa área. Continuou a descer com beijos e mordidas até chegar ao _volume_. Tirou a cueca do garoto com um movimento rápido e olhando para cima deu um sorriso, fazendo Remus puxar seu cabelo.

Sirius olhou para o que tinha na sua frente. Era bonito não tinha como negar, fino com algumas veias é relativamente grande. Não se aguentou e lambeu apenas a glande ouvindo a respiração pesada do namorado, continuou com a provocação até ouvir um protesto baixo de Remus, aí enfiou tudo na boca, bem até onde conseguiu. Ia para frente e para trás e bombeava com a mão a parte que não alcançava. Quando Remus estava prestes a gozar Sirius parou e se levantou.

\- Porra Sirius! – reclamou com um fio de voz.

\- Você não vai gozar assim, amor. – respondeu calmamente. Pegou Remus e o colocou contra o balcão da cozinha, Remus sentiu um líquido na sua bunda. _Lubrificante._

 _Como ele tem...?_ sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida com a invasão de Sirius, que era maior que Remus. Ele ia devagar, provocante como só ele era.

\- Anda logo caralho – Remus era extremamente boca suja nesses momentos, e Sirius amava isso, por isso atendeu o pedido, indo cada vez mais rápido, surrava a próstata do namorado e por vários minutos era possível ouvir apenas gemidos, o barulho de pele com pele, respirações ofegantes e Freddie Mercury ao fundo.

Remus foi o primeiro a gozar, com um grito aperou o antebraço do namorado, uma vez que a mão dele estava em seu ombro para tentar o manter imóvel. E fazendo um esforço olhou para trás, os músculos ( _e que músculos_ ) do abdômen de Sirius se contraindo, sua cabeça jogada para trás com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, os quadris indo para frente e para trás até que ele parou apertando forte o corpo de Remus.

Assim que se recuperaram olharam nos olhos um do outro e sorriam.

\- Achei que não ia acontecer nada hoje de manhã Moony.

\- Cala a porra da boca Sirius.

Já recompostos e vestidos após um banho sentaram-se no sofá para ver algum filme trouxa.

\- Sirius. – chamou.

\- Diga Moony.

\- Como você tinha lubrificante na cozinha? – olhava nos olhos de Sirius esperando uma boa resposta e sem pestanejar o moreno respondeu:

\- Quando você me falou que ia dormir aqui eu fui comprar um tubinho pra deixar lá. A gente sempre fode lá, era para facilitar. – ele não se constrangia e nem corava, diferente de Lupin, que estava vermelhinho, fazendo Black sorrir vitorioso.

E pelo resto dia iriam comer porcarias, beber cerveja amanteigada e quem sabe uma rapidinha ali mesmo. Sirius estava feliz. O amor de sua vida também.


End file.
